


The Dust of a Hundred Cities by antistar_e [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Dust of a Hundred Cities by antistar_e read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Or, five postcards that are never signed, and one that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dust of a Hundred Cities by antistar_e [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dust of a Hundred Cities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399868) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



**Title** : The Dust of a Hundred Cities  
**Author** : antistar_e  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Curse Workers  
**Character** : Cassel/Lila, Ensemble  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Or, five postcards that are never signed, and one that is.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399868)  
**Length** 0:38:18  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/The%20Dust%20of%20a%20Hundred%20Cities%20by%20antistar_e.mp3)


End file.
